The Agent and The Detective
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: The background stories between Kensi and Deeks throughout season 3. Rated T to be safe.
1. Tying shoes

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>"This, coming from the guy who learned how to tie his shoes at 12?"<em>

(Season 3, Episode 2: **Cyber Threat**).

* * *

><p>"No way." Kensi said with a grin. "There is no way that could be true."<p>

Deeks gave a sheepish grin. "Trust me, it's true."

It was a Friday evening and the two partners had just finished eating a later supper. It had become a little routine between the agent and the detective; one of them usually showed up at the other's front door with take out or the ingredients to make supper.

This started shortly after they had returned from Prague, so it had been going on for nearly three months. And as far as Kensi and Deeks knew, no one from the team suspected a thing.

"You are honestly telling me you didn't learn how to tie you shoes until you were twelve." Kensi stated.

"I grew up in LA; I practically lived on the beach. So I always wore sandals."

"What about P.E. class?"

"Velcro." Deeks replied with a shrug.

Kensi let out a laugh. "And you went to law school?"

"Hey, my going to law school AND passing the California Bar Exam has nothing to how long it took me to tie my shoes." Deeks said rather defensively.

"Some would argue it has to do with your I.Q." Kensi replied.

"Ok, Miss Smarty Pants, when was the first time YOU tied your shoes?"

Kensi thought for a moment. "I was about four years old and I was waiting for one of my parents to come and tie them for me. I got bored so I was messing around with the laces and tied one of my shoes." Kensi was just going to leave it at that, but Deeks caught onto a key word.

"One? Why only one?"

"When I got to the other shoe, I forgot how I did it." Kensi admitted.

Deeks laughed. "You forgot in a span of what? 15 seconds?"

"Hey, it was soon after that I was tying my shoes on my own, which is better than you." Kensi pointed out. And since the conversation already felt immature, she stuck out her tongue for good measures.

"Now that was mature."

"You're a fine one to talk."

Deeks let out a sigh. "This is what I get for opening up to you. Keep it up and I won't answer anymore of your questions about me."

"Then what would we do after dinner?" Kensi asked.

"Maybe the dinners would stop."

Kensi felt her smile falter slightly. "Don't say that, you know I only give you a hard time because I care about you."

"I know." Deeks gave Kensi a crooked grin. "But you have to admit, you have a weird way of showing a person you care."

"What can I say- I am a unique individual."

"That part's for certain." Was Deeks reply. Kensi punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch! You are really abusive, you know that, right?"

Kensi gave a sweet smile. "I'm abusive because I care."

"We have one messed up relationship."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Relationship? Don't you mean partnership?"

"Nope, I meant relationship. This stopped being just a partnership a while back."

Kensi was quiet for a moment. "I guess you're right." She said after she thought it through.

Deeks gave her a wide grin. "HAHA! I got you to agree with me."

"You do realize that all that we talk about only gives me ammo that I can use against you in front of Callen and Sam, right?" Kensi said, ignoring Deeks' statement.

"You wouldn't dare."

Kensi gave a mischievous grin. "Oh I would."

She would and they both knew it. But the thing is, Deeks didn't care. Because he wouldn't give up their little dinner dates for anything.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I know this was from the second episode of the season. I had this idea since I watched that episode, it just took me a while to actually write the story.<strong>

**If you have any ideas for a story, feel free to suggest them and I'll see what I can come up with.**

**Anyway, feel free to review and I hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Have a great day!**


	2. Coyote Ugly

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>How Kensi knew "<em>Coyote Ugly_" was Deeks favorite movie_

(Season 3, Episode 2: **Cyber Threat**).

* * *

><p>"This is the last time I ever let you pick the movie." Kensi complained. She was over at Deeks place, having one of their "partner bonding" times. Since she had picked the movie the last time (<em>Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark<em>, one of her favorites and a classic in its own right) and so it was only fair that Deeks got to choose this time around. Now, Kensi didn't really know what to expect (you never can tell with Deeks) but she certainly wasn't expecting this movie.

"And what's wrong with my choice?" Deeks asked, eyes never leaving the screen.

"_Coyote Ugly_? Come on Deeks, it's a chick flick."

"And since you are in fact a chick, you shouldn't have a problem with this movie."

"Yeah, I was a tomboy growing up." Kensi clarified.

Deeks snorted "There's a surprise."

Kensi chose to ignore his comment and continued on talking. "I mean, it's not even that great of a movie."

Deeks gasped a little. "Are you kidding me? It's an awesome movie! It has a great meaning behind it."

"Like what, move to the city and basically become a stripper?"

"Ok, A- she didn't strip, she was singing and B- the meaning is never give up on your dreams." Deeks said.

"A- when you wear clothes like that and stands on top of a bar, you are basically a stripper." Kensi countered.

"You didn't have a B, which means you agree with me." Deeks said with a smirk.

"Alright, I'll admit it does a pretty good job with the 'don't give up' viewpoint, but that doesn't validate the fact, they are basically strippers."

"I think you are just jealous that you can't dress like that at work." Deeks teased.

Kensi only snorted as a reply.

"And there we see the tomboy side of you." Deeks said. Kensi decided to take the high road and not reply.

* * *

><p>They remained quiet for the rest of the movie, till about the very end. Kensi had just happened to glance over at Deeks (it's not like she was staring at him or anything). To her surprise, she saw what looked like a tear streak on his check. "Deeks…are you crying?"<p>

He was quiet for a moment before he finally replied "…Maybe."

Kensi let out a laugh. "You are. A chick flick totally made you cry."

"I have always cried when Jersey gets the record deal." Deeks admitted.

"Why?"

"It's kind of a long story."

"It's not like I have any plans after this."

Deeks ran his hand through his hair. "Fine. When I first saw the movie, I was a junior in college. A girl I was friends with wanted to see it, but not by herself, so she bribed me with food to go see it with her. It was around that time period I was having a hard time. Classes were really getting to me and I was doubting my desire to continue on to law school. But after seeing that movie, seeing what Piper Perabo's character had to go through to make her dreams come true made me think. And it made me realize that I could get through my classes and law school and basically do whatever I wanted to with life."

After Deeks finished, they both remained quiet to let what he said sink in. After a moment, Kensi spoke up. "You are serious, aren't you."

Deeks nodded. "Yeah."

"Well… I guess since the movie means so much to you, I won't tease you about it. Can't promise that I won't mention that it's your favorite movie, but I won't tease you about it. I even won't bring up the fact you cried during it."

Deeks gave her a slight smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, what are partners for?" Kensi replied with a smile as she leaned against him. Deeks said nothing, but returned the smile and laid his arm around her shoulders. Even though he had just revealed something really personal, he didn't care. If it got him that physically close to Kensi, he would tell her anything she wanted to know.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this came from an older episode, but it took me a while to come up with an idea (plus the fact I couldn't remember what episode it was). Anyway, if you have any suggestion, feel free to say them and I will see if I can come up with a decent story for them.<strong>

**Happy reading and feel free to leave a reviw.**


	3. Ending scene of Sacrifice

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>What was going through Deeks mind at the very end of the episode, <em>_**Sacrifice **_ (Season 3, Episode 5).

* * *

><p>Deeks was trying to keep his grinning under control, but it was difficult. There standing before him was Kensi, giving him a rambly apology for not trusting his judgment about Eva. In the entire time he has been partnered with Kensi, he has hardly seen her this rambly. It was just too cute.<p>

"She wasn't entirely that bad and I suppose there was some modicum of attraction on her part, albeit trauma induced-" Kensi started to say, but Deeks cut her off by pressing his finger against her lips, kind of like they do in the movies. Only, since her mouth was open, it made her lips look really weird.

Deeks moved forward slightly. He could see the wonderment in Kensi's eyes, wondering what he was going to do. If he had done this a year ago, she would have had him in an arm bar by now, making him beg for mercy. Now, she is waiting for his next move before she did anything to hurt him.

"You had me at hel-" Deeks started to quote from the movie _Jerry McGuire_, but cut off when Kensi grabbed his hand that was on her lips, twisting it and basically gaining complete control of Deeks body. "OW! Ok, partners, partners, partners, partners, let go, partners, partners! You can let go ow-" Deeks shouted in pain. He figured Kensi would let go by that point, but she had a different plan.

She started to walk for, making Deeks move forward too. "Walk it off, walk it off." She said as Deeks hit his head against the door.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok, I think you just dislocated my finger- OWWW!" Deeks exclaimed. At that point Kensi had let go of his hand, only to grab it again to pop his finger back into place.

"There you go, you big baby." Kensi said.

Deeks looked at his hand. "I can't believe you actually dislocated my finger!"

"It was an accident." Kensi explained, but that was hard to believe considering the look she had on her face.

"You are very abusive and have anger issues, you know that, right?" Deeks said.

"And you are annoying and don't know when to shut up." Kensi countered.

They were both quiet for a minute before Kensi said. "Come on, we better tape your finger up."

"Aww… I didn't realized you cared that much." Deeks said as they walked back to the Bullpen.

"I don't. But since that is you right hand and you shoot with your right, I figured I should take care of your hand for my sake. I don't need a lame partner. Well, physically lame, it's a little too late for your personality." Kensi said, trying to cover her true feelings.

But it honestly wasn't needed, because no matter what the two partners say, they know how they truly feel and that they really do care deeply for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is rather short, but I think the shorter format fits the scene better. And just for the record, I really liked last nights episode, I feel it has given me a lot to work with (hence the recent up date). <strong>

**If any of you lovely readers saw a scene you think would make a story, feel free to make a request.**

**As usual, feel free to leave a review (I always appreciate your honest opinions). Happy reading!**


	4. Packers vs Vikings

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>How Deeks and Kensi started the paper football game. <em>Season 3, episode 5 (_Sacrifice_).

* * *

><p>"In light of this information, I cannot see how we can go on being partners." Deeks announced. It was morning at the Mission and Deeks and Kensi were causally talking about the weekend. Well it had been causally until the topic of football came up.<p>

"And why not?" Kensi asked, putting her hands on her hips, waiting to see what kind of insane reasoning he would come up with.

"You are a Packers fan!"

Kensi gave him the boy-you-sure-are-stupid look. "And your point?"

"The Packers are like the scum of the NFC North!" He exclaimed.

"You are only saying that because you are a Vikings fan." Kensi said dismissively.

"Psh, that's because they are AWESOME!"

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Who just recently lost to the Detroit Lions when they had a 20 point lead at the half?"

"The Cowboys." Deeks replied instantly.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "You knew what I was getting at. I would also like to point out that while the Packers are 6-0, your precious Vikings are currently 1-5."

"There is still time to be the NFC North Champs."

"Are you kidding me? Besides the fact the Packers won the Super Bowl last year, the Bears were the Champions and by some sort of a miracle, the Lions seem to have pulled a decent team together. You are royally screwed."

"I bet if the Packers and Vikings would go at it right now, the Vikings would win."

Kensi snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Well, I bet the score would be real close, like a kick-for-the-win close."

At this, Kensi grinned. "Wanna put your money where your mouth is?"

Deeks gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

While he was asking this, Kensi was making something out of paper. When she was finished, she held up a paper football. "Here," She said as she tossed him it. "Go sit at your desk and let's see if you got what it takes to win."

"Ok, so what are we betting on?" Deeks asked as he took a sit.

"Whoever wins, buys the coffee."

"Deal." Deeks said as he lined the football up. "Vikings, on the 35." He announced.

"Packers up by two, let's see whachya got. Do it!" Kensi said.

Deeks gave the paper ball a flick of his finger, sending it into the air. Unfortunately, it barely got pass his desk when Sam came out of nowhere and knocked it down midair. "Whoa!" Deeks said in protest.

"Blocked!" Kensi exclaimed in celebrations.

"That was for the win." Deeks stated as he glanced up at the former Seal.

"Where is it?" Sam asked.

"Well, judging by how hard you swatted it, I'd say Bangladesh." Deeks answered, sending a glare at Sam.

"Where's Charlene?" Sam asked rather forcefully.

Deeks sent a look at Kensi, confirming that he was not the only one confuse. It seemed as if Sam was losing his mind and that was truly a scary thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, for the record, I am not a Packers fan or a Vikings fan... I am a Detroit Lions fan :)<strong>

**Anyway, I was just wondering why they would be playing with a paper football and this is what I came up with. The endings a little weak, but I didn't want to type out the whole scene, so it is what it is.**

**As usual, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

***Edit* Thank you to No.1TwiFanpire, who pointed out I had gotten one of the lines wrong. I tried to get it as best I could, but sometimes they speak too fast to really hear the line.**


	5. Sacrifice ending, Kensi's point of view

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Kensi's thoughts at the end of the episode, <em>_**Sacrifice**_ (Season 3, episode 5).

* * *

><p>"Well, there's no chance anybody will steal <em>that<em>." Hetty said as they watched Sam and Callen drive off in Sam's new Charger.

Kensi and Deeks both chuckled at their boss's joke as Hetty went back inside of the building. Once she was out of ear shot, Kensi turned to her partner. "So… I guess you think I owe you an apology."

Deeks gave her a slight smile. "For what?" He asked, even though he knew the reason.

Kensi rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh. "For Eva."

Deeks said a small "Oh." But let her continue. He tried to keep a huge grin off his face and did a good job doing so, but Kensi could still see the smile in his eyes.

"She wasn't entirely that bad and I suppose there was some modicum of attraction on her part, albeit trauma induced-" Kensi had continued to say but was cut off when Deeks pressed his finger against her lips and shushed her.

Kensi paused, waiting to see what he was going to do. If he had done that when they first became partners, he would have been on the ground, either bleeding or with a broken bone. Since neither of those things had happened (yet) just showed how much their partnership and friendship grew over the past year.

"You had me at hello-" He started to say, trying to quote the movie _Jerry Maguire_. But once Kensi knew where he was going to say, she cut him off by grabbing the hand that was against her lips and twisting it into an arm bar.

"OW! Ok, partners, partners, partners, partners, let go, partners, partners! You can let go ow-" Deeks cried out in pain, trying to get Kensi to let go.

But she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. This was payback for all the times he had been blatantly flirting with Eva during the entire case. Kensi began to walk while still keeping Deeks' arm in the arm bar. "Walk it off, walk it off." She said, using the same words Callen had used on her earlier. She maneuvered him so that he would walk into the Mission, purposely making him hit his head against the door.

"Ow, ow, ow! Ok, I think you just dislocated my finger- OWWW!" Deeks exclaimed. By that time they had entered the building and Kensi noticed that she HAD dislocated his finger. Wanting to solve the problem quickly (and not let Deeks whine about it for too long) she grabbed his hand and quickly popped his finger back in place.

"There you go, you big baby." Kensi said.

Deeks looked at his hand. "I can't believe you actually dislocated my finger!"

"It was an accident!" Kensi defended. It really was an accident, but if she was going to be honest to herself, it did make her feel better and she knew she showed it on her face.

"You are very abusive and have anger issues, you know that, right?" Deeks said.

"And you are annoying and don't know when to shut up." Kensi countered.

They were both quiet for a moment before Kensi took pity and said "Come on, we better tape your finger up."

"Aww… I didn't realized you cared that much." Deeks said as they walked back to the Bullpen.

"I don't. But since that is you right hand and you shoot with your right, I figured I should take care of your hand for my sake. I don't need a lame partner. Well, physically lame, it's a little too late for your personality." Kensi said, trying to cover her true feelings, even though she knew it was pointless. She could tell that Deeks knew her true feelings for him, just as she could tell his true feelings for her.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Dani Hope, who made the suggestion that I do this scene from Kensi's point of view. I tend to write from Deeks' point of view, since he is a funny guy and I feel I do humor better. But this turned out well (probably because I took elements out of my other version of this scene).<strong>

**Anyway, as always, feel free to leave a review (I always like input) and Happy reading!**


	6. If you Harm Her

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Kensi's thoughts when she was at gun point during <em>**Greed **_(Season 3, episode 8)_

* * *

><p>When Kensi felt the hand on her shoulder and saw the gun out of the corner of her eye, her heart dropped. She had been caught unaware and now it was going to cost her.<p>

"Hang up." The voice belonging to the hand said. "Please, don't make a sound."

Kensi complied, slowly lowering her phone. She prayed to God that Deeks would be able to help get her out of this mess.

"Are you digging the art in this place as much as I am?" Deeks asked, studying one of the pieces, not even bothering to look over at his captured partner. "I mean, it's bold and it's cool. Why isn't there more cool art, you know?" He lowered the canvas and look forward. "Oh, there's another one, I want to show you this one." He said as he left Kensi line of sight.

Kensi stared in the place where he had be standing at, shocked that he hadn't noticed her being held at gun point. Even he couldn't be that oblivious! Kensi lowered her head in defeat.

"This one is my favorite. Because it is the perfect combination of girls and guns." Deeks said and then he suddenly appeared from around the corner, his gun trained on the man behind Kensi. When he did that, Kensi's head snapped up.

"Let me make this perfectly clear." Deeks said his voice deadly calm. "If you harm her, this is gonna be your last day on earth."

As he was saying this, Kensi couldn't help but let a slight smile come to her lips. She shouldn't have doubted Deeks, given him more credit to his skills of observation. He would always have her back, no matter what. And with Deeks standing in front of her, gun trained on the man with a deadly calm, Kensi knew she would get out of this alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it's been awhile since my last update. I got bombarded with school work and in the middle of all that, I got sick. I know this is a short update, but I really liked that scene from last nights episode. So I hope you enjoy this.<strong>

**And I promise I will try and update my other stories by the end of this weekend. Hopefully I'll have the time and inspiration. **

**Anyway, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	7. So we do have a thing?

**I do not own NCIS:LA**

* * *

><p><em>What was going through Deeks' mind when Kensi got into his car in <em>"The Debt" _(Season 3, episode 10)._

* * *

><p>Throughout his career, Deeks had learned that he should always be prepared for anything. And he felt that he had done a pretty good job in doing so. But when he was sitting in his car, tailing Bates, the last thing he expected was for Kensi to show up in the backseat of his car.<p>

Taking one look at her, Deeks knew she was angry. Actually, she was beyond angry, she looked livid. He also knew that nothing he said would make her forgive her. And he didn't blame her. He lied to her, made her think that he was actually leaving her and when he stopped her from saying something she would regret when he came back, it only made things worse.

The car was quiet for a moment while he thought of what to say. "Did anyone tell you how cute you are when you're homicidally angry?"

"I'm not angry. In fact, I could slit your juggler vain 11 different ways from where I'm sitting and I wouldn't lose my temper." Kensi stated. And since she said that in such a cold tone of voice, Deeks believed her.

"Alright." Deeks said. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I was protecting you."

"You were protecting _me_?"

Deeks winced slightly. That was the wrong thing to say. "Us." He quickly corrected.

"_Us_?"

That only just confused her. "Our-our thing." Deeks finally just blurted out.

That stalled Kensi for a moment. "Whoa- so there is a thing."

Deeks had not meant to say that. This was not the place or the time to work out their _thing_. "Can we not talk about this right now? Maybe we can do it over drinks or something."

"No, I have plans." Kensi replied nonchalantly.

"Well, maybe-" Deeks started to say, but Kensi cut him off.

"Every night, for the rest of my life."

Deeks didn't reply to that comment. For one thing, Bates started to move. But the other (and more important reason) was that Kensi wouldn't stay mad at him. Sure, she'll be angry at him for a long time. But what they have, their thing, was real. And nothing was going to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry that it's been forever since I updated this story. The last half of the semester left me drained and so I either didn't have the energy to write or had no inspiration for NCIS:LA. But now that I am on break, I'm gonna watch through the episodes and see if I can't come up with anything good. As always, feel free to make suggestions (it would actually make things easier on me). I will try to update again later tonight.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	8. I'm going Alone

**I do not own NCIS: LA**

* * *

><p><em>A continuation of the scene where Deeks and Kensi talk about her up coming trip, from the episode<em> "Higher Power" _Season 3, episode 11._

* * *

><p>Deeks knew this conversation would be pointless. He knew it when Kensi didn't tell him where she planned on going to (right before they almost got fried by the Tesla coil). So he used his excellent powers of deduction (also known as a lucky guess) to bring up the topic of her trip. "Speaking of primo sushi, probably gonna find some of that in Hawaii."<p>

Kensi gave him a steely look. "Have you been on my computer?" She asked, giving the location away.

"No, I'm just using my excellent powers of deduction."

"Or maybe it's just a wild guess." She stated

"A wild guess you just confirmed." Deeks quickly replied. He got her on this one and they both knew it. Kensi looked away in annoyance. "What? Come on, you stay in a nice hotel, I'll crash on the beach. I'll show you all the places the locals go. Mele Kalikimaka, it's the thing to say. You know what that means?"

"Merry Christmas. I'm going alone; you know what that means?" Kensi said, her face still showing annoyance.

"Mmhhh…means I'm going to be picking you up at the airport when you get back?"

"That will be nice." Kensi said, her annoyance level dropping a little.

"Secret lady business?" Deeks asked, not knowing what else to say. He honestly wanted to know why he couldn't go along with her. After all they did have a thing.

When Kensi looked at him, Deeks was surprised to see some sadness in her eyes. "Something like that." She stated before getting into the car.

Deeks got in on the driver side. "Okay, what's the matter?" He asked as he turned the car on.

"What do you mean?"

Deeks put the car in gear and started heading back to the Mission. "I mean I can tell when something is the matter with you and something is definitely bothering you."

"Deeks, I'm fine."

"And see, that only proves that something is wrong." Deeks said.

Kensi let out a sigh. She knew better than saying the word "fine" around Deeks. He knows her too well to let things be. "I just need to get away for a little bit, okay?"

"Why didn't you want to tell me about your trip? I thought we were partners and partners tell each other everything."

That was the final straw. "Or really? Like how you told me that you really weren't fired, that you were just going undercover at the LAPD to find the mole?" Kensi snapped.

"_Now we are getting somewhere._" Deeks thought. Out loud he said, "Kensi, I couldn't tell you. You know that. Hetty ordered me not to tell you." Deeks said gently.

"You could've done something! I thought you were gone for good! I was afraid that I would never see you again and that…" She trailed off when she realized what she was about to say.

But Deeks wasn't one of the best Detectives in the LAPD for nothing. "And that what?"

Kensi let out a sigh and gave up. "And that we would never fully discuss our _thing_."

"I offered to talk to you about it over drinks, but you said you were busy for the rest of your life."

"I was angry and hurt. Still am. But that is why I want to get away for a while. I need time away from everything to be able to think clearly."

Deeks was quiet for a moment while he thought it all over. Finally, he nodded his head. "I understand that. I won't bug you about your trip any more. But can you promise me one thing?"

"What's that?"

"When you figure everything out, will you tell me? That way we can figure out this… _thing _together."

Kensi gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I can do that."

Deeks gave her one of his most charming grins. "Good. Now, let's go solve this crime and save L.A. from being put in the Dark Ages."

* * *

><p><strong>This episode was suggested by <em>SunnyCitrus10. <em>But I am gonna call it a night for writing, because I still need to work out before I go to bed. Not sure when the next time I'll up date, hopefully tomorrow or Wednesday (not promising anything though, I have to help clean the house since my brother's fiance's family is coming for dinner).**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	9. I am too your type

**I do not own NCIS:LA**

* * *

><p><em>From <strong>Crimeleon <strong>(Season 3, episode 15)_

* * *

><p>Deeks couldn't help but grin as he heard Kensi ramble about voices in her head to the guy that just bought her the drink. It was adorable and so un-Kensi like (which would be why he used the word "adorable" to describe it).<p>

"And you are good at scaring them off." Deeks said, not missing a chance being able to give Kensi a hard time about it.

"It's too bad; I liked him." Kensi replied in a defiant tone. She really did. He seemed interesting and didn't use a pick-up line.

"Really? How could fall for that? There's obviously just one thing on that guy's mind." Deeks stated.

"How's that any different from someone like, say, you, Deeks?" Sam inquired, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, first off, I would have been successful." Deeks replied with more confidence than he felt. Kensi was excellent at reading bullshit, so he knew that he would have to pull out something different than his usual lines. Not that he was going to that- there was no way he would be able to hit on his partner and live.

Kensi must have been able to read his mind, because she spoke up. "In picking _me _up?"

"Uh-hu. We'd be in the car right now, heading home. You'd be drunk, sitting in my lap, telling me how I'm gonna wake up with bite marks on my neck." Not that Deeks thought this through or anything.

"Too much information." Sam firmly stated.

"Except for the fact you aren't my type." Deeks added, finding it dire to throw the others off his…interest in his beautiful partner.

"I am too your type." The words were out of Kensi's mouth before she could even process what was going through her mind. Her eyes widen when she realized what she just said.

"I'm sorry, what? Can we just get confirmation that we just heard that?" Deeks asked the glee clearly noticeable in his voice.

"I did not mean it that way and you know it." Kensi was trying hard to resist the urge to either pound her head on the bar or punch Deeks in the face. Both would look suspicious.

"I heard it." Sam said.

"I heard it too." Callen added.

"Are we recording this? Because I would love to use this as my ringtone." Deeks said, grinning towards his partner's back. But the grin started to fade when he saw the bar tender openly leering at Kensi. "Hey Kenz, that bartender can't take his eyes off you."

"Deeks, talk to him. Get a photo, run him through facial rec." Callen ordered.

"Done." Deeks said, heading towards the bar. It was time to get back to work.

* * *

><p>After they had finished with weapons practice, the group was up in the Bullpen, gathering their stuff so that they could go home. Deeks finished packing his bag, frowned and began to pat his pockets. After about a minute, he looked over at Kensi. "Hey, I seemed to misplace my phone, could you call it for me?"<p>

Kensi gave him a look. "Really? How did you manage to do that?" She asked as she lifted her phone up to her ear. She should have realized that he was up to something with the grin on his face, but it didn't fall into place until she heard "_I am too your type_" coming from his pockets.

Deeks' grin got wider. "Oh hey, here it is." He held up the phone, just letting it ring and allowing everyone hear Kensi's voice clearly state that she was his type.

The grin didn't stay long, because next thing Deeks knew, Kensi was chasing him out of the building. When the two were gone, Sam looked at Callen. "How long do you think she'll be mad at him?"

Callen looked at Sam with a very serious look. "I hope not too long, for her sake. Because she is going to need all the support she can get."

* * *

><p><strong>So, in case you all didn't know, I've been having health issues (pinched nerve in my elbow) and was not allow to type with both hands. Adding the fact school is sucking my soul and will to write, it's been a tough few weeks. I will do my best to try and update at least once a week, but I am not keeping any promises. <strong>

**Anyway, I was squealing during that whole scene. And obiviously that last little bit was my own (I tried to tie in this up coming episode).**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	10. Stale Coffee and Fuzzy Donuts

_I do not own NCIS: LA. I do, however owe a pretty new sundress._

* * *

><p><em>From<em>_ the episode _"** BLYE, K**" part I _(Season 3, episode 16)__When Deeks has to bring Kensi in._

* * *

><p>Deeks stood in front of Kensi's door, not really sure what he was doing there. Since she was being investigated for the death of Sergeant Blake, Deeks hadn't seen her since that morning and to be perfectly honest, he was worried about her. Kensi didn't have any family to turn to in her time of trouble. All she had was her work family and he was going to make sure she knew they were there for her. He knocked on the door, careful not to spill any of the coffee.<p>

After about a minute, Deeks saw the shades move and Kensi peek out the window. Once she saw it was him, he heard the door open.

"You know the convenience store around the corner really sucks, all they had was stale coffee and fuzzy donuts." Deeks said as he examined the coffee cup.

"Deeks, it's not a good time." Kensi replied softly.

"It would be a pity to waste a mediocre cup of coffee." Deeks said as he handed one of the cups to her. "Here, just hold it and I'll-." But instead of leaving, he pretended to drop it, distracting Kensi long enough for him to get inside her place. "Sorry about that." Deeks said as he walked further into the house. "God, I can't believe you just fell for that." He picked up a piece of paper to take a closer look at it. "Just uh, so you know, you got two undercover agents outside watching you."

Kensi snapped the paper out of his hands "Yes, I know." She said in a tone too soft for her.

Deeks didn't let any emotion show, he just picked up another piece of paper. "Just to clarify things, when did you start moonlighting as a hit man? You got the whole "federal agents by day and killer by night"? I mean, it really does have summer blockbuster written all over it." He said, taking a closer look at a DVD case.

"Well, if it were true, guess who my next victim would be." Kensi said, sounding a little more like her usual self.

"Wow." Deeks replied and then he reacted out to move the giant cloth that covered her table. Kensi shouted out no, but it was too late; Deeks saw the sniper rifle. Deeks looked at the rifle for a moment and then to Kensi, the question obvious in his eyes.

"It was my dad's." Kensi said as an explanation.

"That doesn't explain what you're doing with it."

"I was cleaning it."

"Why?

Kensi chose to change the topic. "What do you guys got so far?"

"Subject change; I'll play along." David Blake's car was tampered with. His break lines were rigged with a small explosive. Looks like he was murdered."

"You don't think it was-" Kensi started to ask, fearing the worse.

"Not for a second." Deeks firmly stated, cutting her off. They were both quiet for a moment, letting the words just sink in.

"Why haven't Granger arrested me?"

Deeks made a slight face. "Cuz we haven't told him yet." He watched as the energy just kind of deflate out of Kensi. "Thought we could buy ourselves a little more time, but forensics is eventually gonna find it."

Kensi didn't say anything, just sat down on the couch, trying to gather her thoughts.

Deeks put his coffee cup down on the table and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket "I realize that this is the point in the conversation that I say something profound and life affirming, so I actually came prepared." Deeks cleared his throat. "Everything is going to be fine." He stared at the words for a little bit and then flipped the paper over. He could have sworn that was longer.

"That's it?" Kensi asked from her spot on the couch.

"It seemed longer when I was writing it. Probably sounds better in like, Latin. More profound…" He trailed off his train of thought when he heard Kensi start to laugh and he couldn't help but grin himself. "But you're laughing, so it obviously worked."

"Yeah."

They both went quiet for a moment and Deeks knew Kensi was going to tell him something important, so he took a seat on the chair.

"There's a lot about what's going on that I haven't told you." Kensi said.

"But I'm your partner, you can tell me anything."

"I haven't told you to protect you, because there are-" and right then Deeks' phone went off. He made no move to answer it. "Are you gonna get that?"

"Wasn't planning on it." But after Kensi gave him a look, he gave in. "Won't be but two seconds." He said as he pulled it out. "Deeks," he said as a greeting. After a couple of seconds of listening and Deeks replying back, he hung up. "Uh…"

"What?"

"It was Hetty. LAPD discovered that Blake's car was rigged." He paused for a moment, knowing that the next words out of his mouth were going to hurt both him and his partner. "I gotta bring you in."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, my lovely readers! I have returned!<strong>

**Sorry its been so long. This was a difficult semester for me and then I had health issues (had surgery last week, so hopefully that'll get better). Any way, I am gonna work at catching this story up, even have an idea for a different story and I have most of the summer to do that.**

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	11. Either Lying or Hiding

_I do not own NCIS: LA or anything in it_

* * *

><p>A scene from the episode "BLYE, K" part I (frome season 3, episode 16)<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as Nell pulled to a stop, Deeks got out of the car as fast as he could. Partly was because he wanted to get this whole thing over with and the other part was to get away from Alex Harris. That guy got on his nerves and it takes a lot to get on Marty Deeks' nerves. As Deeks went around the back of the car, he spoke, his words directed to Harris. "Just to clarify, if anything happens to Kensi, you're going to be dealing with me for the rest of your soon to be very short life."<p>

A sneer appeared on Harris' face. "You're boss know about you two?"

Deeks willed his face to be impassive, not to give up any sort emotion. The only clue that gave a hint that he even heard the man was the fact that Deeks' eyes shifted to Nell, to see if she was listening.

Harris continued. "You're either lying to yourself or you're hiding from it. Either way, son, makes the job harder." And with that, Harris started to make his way towards the meeting point.

Deeks stood there mulling over what had just been said. He wasn't lying to himself, least not anymore and he didn't want to hide from it. Making a decision right then and there, Deeks silently vowed to himself that he was going to tell Kensi how he felt about her. But first he had to make sure she got out of this thing alive.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get this done real fast before I finish my homework. Hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	12. Sucks to be him

**I do not own NCIS:LA or anything from it. I do, however, own a kitty who wanted attention as I typed this out.**

* * *

><p><em>From the beginning of the episode<em> "**BLYE, K part 2**" _Kensi and Deeks' thoughts_

* * *

><p>Pain raced through Kensi's body. She rolled over onto her back, gasping for breath and fumbling with the belt on her jacket. Finally after what seemed forever, she got it undone and looked at the damage.<p>

Not for the first time in her life, Kensi was thankful for Stephanie Kwolek. Her Kevlar vest took most of the damage of the bullet, at the very least kept it from penetrating her skin.

Kensi pulled her gun out of the hostler and scanned the surrounding trees. She couldn't see anyone, but she knew that didn't mean no one was there.

She could hear Deeks shouting her name, but she gave no reply. She didn't want to reveal that she was still alive to the sniper. Kensi rolled over onto her side and quickly made it to her feet. Her body protested, but she ignored it and limped away, in the opposite direction of where Deeks voice was coming from. As much as she wanted to let him know she was alright, she still had a job to finish.

* * *

><p>Deeks hear, rather than saw the Kensi get shot. He had been by the car with Nell, like they had been ordered to. But once the sound of gun fire filled the quiet afternoon, he and Nell were moving in no time flat, meeting up with Callen and Sam by a fallen tree.<p>

"Anyone seen Kensi go down?" Callen asked.

"No. KENSI!" Deeks called out, hoping desperately that she would reply back. After a couple of beats of silence, he called her name out again, this time he started to stand. Only Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Sniper! Stay down!"

"Can you place the shot?" Callen asked.

"Had to come from the west; had to be high ground. Might still be there, might not."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Callen replied.

Sam knew what he meant right away. "Let's move." He ordered.

Deeks moved without saying a word. His only thoughts were to find out if his partner was alive or not.

They made it to the bench where Harris and Kensi were meeting at. No Kensi, which was both good and bad news. It was good news because it meant that she was still alive and it was bad news because she might be injured and chasing after the guy who shot her all by herself.

The bad news ended up being true when Eric came onto the comms and confirmed that Kensi was alive and chasing after somebody.

After leaving Nell with Harris' body, the guys made their way up a hill, to the point where Sam decided that's where he would have taken the shot. While Deeks and Same provided cover, Callen took a closer look. "Sniper's hid. The shooter had plenty of time to set it up." He stated. "He must of known they were gonna be here."

"The guy's a pro." Sam added.

"Kensi must of gone after him." Callen finished.

"So she's armed and pissed off and hunting down the one guy who knows what happened to her father." After a slight pause, he added "Sucks to be him."

That statement was completely true. Besides having Kensi after him, the shooter will now have Deeks after him too. Because there was no way Deeks was going to allow this man to escape after causing Kensi so much pain in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, I am gonna finish this episode at some point this summer.<strong>

**Anyway, had some free time today, so I decided to get a start on this episode. I have an idea for another story, but I really should finish this one first.**

**Hope everyone has a great day (Happy 4th of July to all the American readers!), as always feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	13. My Girl

**I do not own anything**

* * *

><p><em>Scene from<em> "**BLYE, K part 2**".

* * *

><p>Deeks paced back in forth in the Ops Center, waiting to hear anything about Kensi. He hadn't gone with Callen and Sam to look for Granger because he wanted to know right away when any sign of Kensi appeared on the system. It irritated that he could do more, but he needed to be ready to go to his partner at a drop of a hat.<p>

"LAPD's reported an incident at the corner of Cahuenga and Hollywood Boulevard. Witnesses say a young woman with dark brown hair beat a man twice her size and sped off with his car." Eric read off of his computer.

Deeks couldn't help but give a small smile. "That's my girl." He stated. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew what that sounded like. Eric and Nell both turned and gave him a look. "No, I don't mean that kind of "my girl", I mean the other kind of 'My girl'". Deeks said, trying to back track.

"The other kind of my girl?" Nell repeated.

"And what kind would that be, exactly?" Eric inquired.

Deeks gave them a look. "Find my partner." He said in probably one of the most serious tone of voice he had ever used. He wanted nothing more than to have this whole thing over with and to have his partner back at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short one, but I prefer to split all of the scenes up, rather than to make one huge chapter. It makes it easier to type.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	14. What's up, Killer

_I own nothing._

* * *

><p><em>Scenes from<em> "Blye, K part 2" _the garage scene._

* * *

><p>Deeks stopped in front of a very nice looking house. He had no idea who lived there, but all he knew was that Kensi was there. He got out of his car and quietly made his way towards the house. After taking a couple of steps, he saw a figure standing by the side of the house, looking in. It didn't take long for Deeks to figure out that person was Kensi.<p>

"What's up, Killer." He said in a normal voice. Kensi quickly turned towards him, her hand automatically going for the gun that was at the small of her back. "You don't have to shoot me, I didn't mean that literally." Deeks said, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Kensi pulled her jacket down, making sure her weapon remained concealed. "What are you doing here?"

Deeks took a couple of steps forward "Just came here to beat up some bad guys, save the damsel in distress and ride off into the sunset." Not that he ever thought of Kensi being a damsel in distress. She had saved him just as many times as he saved her. That was how their partnership worked. And she knew it too. Which was why Deeks said it; he just wanted to see if he could get a smile out of her.

He got more than a smile; she let out a soft chuckle, only to then grimace in pain. "Oh, don't make me laugh." She said, trying to control the pain that was shooting through her side. "It feels like someone is grinding an ice pick into my ribs every time I move."

Deeks was quiet for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to make her pain go away, but that was a skill he did not have. "I parked your car around the corner if you wanted to take off." He said, hiking his thumb in the general direction.

Kensi gave him a disbelieving look. "Who said you could drive my car? I just got it washed."

Deeks couldn't help but scoff. " Okay, just for future reference; badass rouge operatives don't care if their car's dirty."

Kensi was silent for a few moments, focusing on the room through the window. "I'm not done here yet." She firmly stated when she looked back at Deeks.

Deeks wanted to argue, but he knew it would lead to nothing. So he took a different route. "You took a high velocity round to the torso; the least you could do is let me take a look at the damage."

Kensi looked down at her ribs and then back to the window. For a moment Deeks thought she was going to say no, but then she silently started walking towards a garage at the end of the driveway. Deeks followed her, not saying anything. He didn't want to risk having her change her mind.

Kensi lead him into the garage and went straight to the workbench that was on the other side.

"Tell me now why you came to this house?" Deeks asked while Kensi worked to untie her belt on her jacket.

"Because the man tailing me was heading here." Kensi stated. She managed to undo the belt and the pulled the zipper down. "Did you guys question him yet?"

"Didn't exactly leave us a lot to interrogate, Kez, the guy's in ICU." He knew he sounded mad, but he wasn't. Frustrated was more of the word to use. He was frustrated that she didn't trust him or the rest of the team.

"I defended myself with reasonable force, Deeks."

"Right. So what happens now?" He asked, glancing over at the door. "What happens when you catch up to the guy that took a shot at you? Gonna ask him if he killed your father? Pull the trigger if he says yes?"

Kensi didn't say anything for a moment and then started to take off her vest. "What if I do?"

Deeks scoffed. "We don't just smoke whoever stands in our way; that's the difference between us and them."

"Speak for yourself." Kensi said as she started to take off her shirt.

"I am speaking for my-" Deeks started to say but cut off at the sight of Kensi shirtless. "Wow, this is usually how the dream sequence starts." Deeks said as he took in the sight before him. The sight of Kensi just in her nude color bra was an amazing sight. Deeks was never fond of nude color underwear; he thought it was possibly the least sexy color there could be. But on Kensi, it looked amazing. Though that is not saying much, since everything looked amazing on Kensi.

Kensi gave Deeks a look. "Deeks?"

Deeks' eyes met hers. "Sorry." His eyes went back to her torso, but this time to the nasty looking bruise on her ribs. "You got a little bit of a bruise." He said, pointing to the general area. He then reached forward to feel it. "Hold your breath."

Kensi did as she was told, but couldn't help but make a few painful noises as Deeks felt her ribs.

"You got a cracked rib. It's not broken, if it was you'd punctured a lung today."

"Well, I got lucky. A center mass hit would have torn through the vest." Kensi stated and then started to put her shirt back on.

"Okay." Deeks turned around, facing the opposite direction.

"Oh really, now you turn around?" Kensi asked after getting her head through the shirt.

Deeks turned back around to face his partner. "So what does this have to do with the woman who lives here?"

Kensi just looked at him and continued to put her layers back on. After she put her jacket on, Deeks spoke up again. "Alright, I gotta bring you in."

"I need a favor."

Deeks looked up, silently asking for strength. "Alright, if you think I'm gonna let you go out and do this on your own, it's not gonna happen, Kenz. Forget favors, I'm taking you back." He said the last part in a tone so firm, it was almost unfamiliar coming from him.

"I need you to keep the woman who lives in her protective custody." Kensi replied in a tone just as firm as his.

"Why?"

"Just do this for me!" Kensi was starting to get frustrated.

"Why is she so important." Deeks tone was so calm, it almost sounded like he was bored.

Kensi was quiet for a couple of beats before saying "Because she's my mother."

Deeks looked at his partner in a new found light. Because whatever he had be expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, my goal is to try and finish this episode before the end of July. Really hope I can make it.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy this one. I really like this scene, mainly cuz of how Deeks handles the whole thing.**

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


End file.
